Whip it! Whip it good!
by Jenny-chama
Summary: Tom and Harry have different thoughts. What is up with Tom's imagination? Will he always retain the green pigment? And why is Harry singing, 'I will survive'?


Title: Whip it! Whip it good!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Harry/Tom, Lucius/Narcissa  
  
Summary: Tom and Harry have different thoughts. What is up with Tom's imagination? Will he always retain the green pigment? And why is Harry singing, 'I will survive'?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or the green pigment, for that matter.  
  
__  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle was seated on a "throne", or what most would call a chair with high back. He, of course, as Voldemort bringer of terror to poor old lady's hearts, would *never* admit that was what it was. As it was a chair with a high back.  
  
The set or doors...okay, the door, opened and in stepped Lucius Malfoy. Tom was suddenly struck with a pensive mood considering Lucius name. 'I wonder if he was ever called Lucy. I wonder if the person that called him Lucy was still alive. I mean, one killing curse here, one killing curse there, and no more being called Lucy. Maybe I should start to call him Lucy. He can't kill me! For I am the all great a powerful Zeu... I mean Voldemort!' That was when he saw what Lucius had brought in. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh (menacingly, of course) or run (walk very fast) away.  
  
"Hi-ya Tom, dear."  
  
It was Harry Potter. His decision was quickly made. Run (walk very fast) away. 'Now! What are you waiting for, Voldemort? Run!'  
  
So, he jumped out of his chair and sprinted to the door.  
  
Only to be caught by Harry, looking quite smug.  
  
"Ah, look! See, I told you if you used that face cream the greenish pigment would go away! And with a little magi-surgery, and you'll normal!" Harry caught himself. "Well, as normal as you can look."  
  
Tom growled at him, but Harry just smiled dashingly in return. "Don't give me that pity me look! I got Dumbledore to make you look like you did, and thank Merlin I did. You look very sexy in those pants! I could just eat you up with a spoon! After I totally licked you, of course. But you," Harry said, while poking Toms stomach, "Just had to retain your green coloring. Sometimes I really wish you would work with me here. You were told to imaging how different you would look! And who has green skin? You!"  
  
"Well, I wish that Wormtail's homicidal tendencies would kick in and that either you, or I, are his first victim!" Tom stated glum. 'Why cant I ever get a *normal* boyfriend?' he thought.  
  
At that moment through the doors (door) came a screaming, brown-gray ball of frenzy.  
  
"Kill...kill...kill...die!" Screamed the ball, also known as Wormtail. Tom perked at this. That is, until he saw Harry goes for his wand. 'Great, I get another day with whacko here!'  
  
When the body had been dragged out of the room Harry came over to Tom looking a bit nervous.  
  
'Yes!' Thought Tom, 'Harry know fears me! For I am evil! I am King Evil!'  
  
In a once in a lifetime occurrence, Harry sat at Tom's feet and laid a hand on his knee. "You know I was only picking on you, right? You look great. No Lock Ness monster in you at all! And I'm sorry bout Wormtail, but he deserved it! Messing up Sirius's life! And...."  
  
Harry was silenced when Tom put a finger to his (Harry's) lips. Tom suddenly got an Aw-able expression on his face.  
  
"Harry..." He said and looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
Hope shown in Harry's eyes and he answered, "Yes?"  
  
"I would like very much..." Tom went on. Harry nodded his head, already planning a three-layer cake, one hundred guests, outside, blue wedding.  
  
"If you..."  
  
Harry was at the tip of his seat. He then jumped in Tom's lamp. "Yes! Yes! I'll m--"  
  
Harry was cut off as Tom smirked as he finished, "...If you didn't talk so much."  
  
Harry growled and smacked Tom. "Tom, you know I hate you...right?"  
  
Tom nodded his head as he swept into oblivion.  
  
/In oblivion:  
  
Super cute baby Harry stares at super cute baby Tom. SCB Harry kissed SCB Tom. SCB Tom, and real Tom, screamed. /  
  
Harry walked out of the room singing 'I will survive' and thinking of ways to torture Tom. He stopped in the middle of a hallway and turned to the door that wore signs that said 'Keep out' and 'Torture is not torture without a whip'.  
  
Harry smiled devilishly and walked with purpose back to Tom. If one had cared to look at Harry's Conscience, they'd see Angle Harry and Devil Harry smirking, which was an almost equal to Draco's smirk.  
  
"Boy is Tom whipped. He's so sad. Did you see what happened in there?" Lucius said to the other we-are-not-death-eaters-but-still-Tom-groupies. They nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Lucius, come here this instant. I want to go shopping. Now!" Said Narcissa Malfoy, resident holder of the whip.  
  
"Coming, dear!" Lucius cried.  
  
_The End_ 


End file.
